


addendum to fifty shades of green - wandering hands

by Pyrodarknessanny



Series: Pissant Federation [7]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrodarknessanny/pseuds/Pyrodarknessanny
Summary: zorick attempts to put the moves down on his play thing Adzuki , but she is far from ready for what he has in sore for her
Relationships: xorick adzuki
Series: Pissant Federation [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	addendum to fifty shades of green - wandering hands

**Author's Note:**

> some additional content for the fifty shades of green story.   
> some ideas that occurred to me recently that demand to be hashed out , so here it is for all to suffer .
> 
> Xorick gets pushy but his advances are not well received.   
> warnings for sexual abuse and manipulation

it’s late afternoon we see pre-molt Adzuki is tired and irritated after chaperoning Xorick all day and jumping thru all of the ridiculous hoops he’s set for her. The “shift” was supposed to end several hours ago but he had made arrangements to keep her back making a phone call to Grunk and assuring the commander that he’d take care of any expenses that might arise from working the plucky young elite over time. 

Grunk agrees , he’s not in the position to tell the department’s soul benefactor “no” anyways Adzuki however is less than impressed with the news that she has to spend another second next to the eccentric foppish creep.  
  
  
returning to Xorick’s apartment he insists on her hanging around whilst he entertains a guest, she can tell by the tone of his voice that this extra circular assignment will mean that she has to remain vigilant , not for his safety but her own. As they prepare for the arrival of this guest Adzuki is on edge holding her weapon close and trying her best to keep some distance between herself and the political big shot. Xorick only sees this as a challenge , it’s a game to him to see just how long she can hold out against his advances and he has the home field advantage.   
  
the silk clad amber eyed irken sits reclined back on his couch with one arm draped over the back of the chair left leg lazily fooled over the right with a chirp to his voice he summons her over.   
  
Xorick : our guest will be arriving soon , why don’t you take a seat?   
Adzuki: I’d really rather not sir!   
Xorick: oh , I would prefer it if you did , we don’t want our gust to feel …. Uncomfortable now do we? And your pacing is most distracting .  
  
he playfully taps the cushion beside him a smug grin on his face as she begrudgingly follows his direction. As wrong as the situation felt she was still technically on duty until he said other wise and that unfortunately meant playing along with his little game. 

Taking a seat on the far side of the expensive upholstery wasn’t good enough however she had no sooner sat down when she was forcefully yanked over to his side of the couch. Clutching her shoulder firmly the heavy rings on his claws clinked together as he pulled her closer. 

The obnoxious sent of his cologne was overpoweringly revolting. Her alarm bells screeched as the urge to run took over all her thoughts, feeling the tenseness in her body as she resisted his hold the taller irken reached for something from the inner breast pocket of his vest , a small vile containing a fine white powdered substance. 

Catching a glimpse of it from the corner of her eye Adzuki swallowed hard. She hadn’t been able to determine what exactly the stuff was just yet but she knew it wasn’t want he claimed it to be. It was something potent and very bad news.   
  
casually he went about dispensing some of the powder into the palm of his hand offering the drug to her first before taking a hit himself.   
  
Xorick: something to steel your nerves perhaps? … I can’t have you being so …. Edgy you’ll upset our guest   
taking a deep breath she tried to regain her focus , she knew touching that stuff would end in disaster for her , this wasn’t the first time he had tired this little tick , on the first day she had been assigned to work with him he had offered her what he had said was marching powder foolishly she accepted the offer but it became clear very quickly that it was something else entirely … some kind of sedative perhaps .  
  
turning down his offer as graciously as she could she watched as he shrugged off her refusal snorting the palm full of powder for himself. Trying her best to remain calm Adzuki knew it was going to be a long night and keeping her wits about her would be difficult the days activities had thoroughly exhausted her something she was convinced had been intentional.   
  
shortly after the guest that Xorick had talked up so much finally arrived , another sharp dressed individual of questionable motives his name was not given and it felt like the pair had been conversing in code as the joked back and forth. At one point the guest had attempted to inquire about Xoricks “arm piece” Adzuki worked out that meant her. With a chuckle Xorick simply responded that “she bites” and that whatever his business associate had asked the foppish irken that he strongly didn’t recommend it.   
  
the entire time Xorick kept a firm hold of her , intent to her sit in his lap the silent battle of wills they waged bore heavy on her , she had so far managed to avoid the first trap but he was intent to have his way. As the conversation slowed and matters of business had been addressed Xorick reached for an ornate smoking device that he kept near to the couch , a hookah . his distinguished guest was delighted to see it brought out using the time it took to properly set up the evenings social activity Xorick took the chance to make one final push to get the distressed Elite to comply with his unspoken demand. 

Shifting his body around as he lent over the coffee table he slid his hand from her shoulder down her back landing on her thigh and in a single effortless motion scooped her over to where he had wanted her perched the entire time. On his lap. 

A small victory but he reviled in in done the less. Adzuki shivered in both fear and disgust the situation had no easy out she felt trapped but at least she still had control over her faculties for the moment at least.   
  
the room gradually filled with white fluffy opium smoke as Xroick and his business guest passed the mouth piece back and forth , still refusing to participate directly Adzuki could feel herself loosing focus from the contact high she was getting from the second hand smoke . time felt like it had slowed to a crawl and the higher the well dressed irken got the more his hands wandered.  
she knew the action was deliberate the only thing she could do to defend herself from being groped was to try and keep his hands still with her own.

He was surprisingly strong an individual who reused to get his own claws dirty with any form of manual labour and despite being so heavily inebriated he was exceptionally dexterous. Keeping the hand movements subtle was an issue as he easily overpowered her slighter frame.

He found it funny too!, having her squirm and fidget against his will, holding her tightly against him where she dare not make a peep for fear of the consequence it excited him so.   
  
flustered by her inability escape the danger she was in Adzuki had all but given up resisting , it was clear that he wasn’t going to let her up and for whatever reason as long as he had company was hell bent in making her suffer his inappropriate groping. It became clear to her that the only way to escape this indignity would be to just swallow her pride and paly along with it , and hope to hell that the chance to break away would come before he could get too bold with her. Going against her drive to flee took more of her mental strength than she had anticipated and playing along with his game brought a tarnished feeling over her , her skin prickled with feelings of shame and filth as she allowed her self to lean back into him. 

Her fears instantly realised as she felt the heat against her back from his hard on. She wanted to scream and freak out so badly but if her plan to escape was to be successful she had to maintain her composure. That didn’t detract from just how violated she felt in that moment why on irk was he so hard and scratchy …. 

That thing was a weapon gauging from what she could feel through the fabric of both their cloths it had to be at least 12 inches maybe longer , not overly thick but quite barbed in at least 3 places the sharp bristles scraped her skin through the cloth horrifying she thought.   
  
loosening his grip on her thigh Xorick kicked up the knee he had her perched on pushing her back against his body even further leaning in over her as he ran his claws down her leg he whispered something into her ear twitching and coiling his erect aedeagus as he did so. 

Adzuki froze her body went cold not only was that thing monstrous in dimensions it was prehensile too!. Xorick let out a loud laugh at her state of shock she couldn’t even being to imagine the damage he could do with such a tool.   
  
with the night coming to and end Xoricks oh so important guest mad his leave , thanking the foppish irken for taking the time to catch up with him , followed by get more coded remarks that Adzuki had no clue on what they were even talking about. With his attention finally shifted if even for a second Adzuki took her chance to free herself from the unwanted advances.   
  
having had his thrill for the evening Xorick let her up and excused her for the time being the evening had been a test , he had wanted to see how well her conditioning had been going. Her will was still iron strong however and it was apparent that he needed to put in a little more work before she’d be worn down enough how troublesome the thought , he had been getting impatient and as his search for his commissioned prize was turning up no leads he grew ever more hungry for one he held in his claws , as scrappy as she may be , for now she would do.   
  



End file.
